


Последствия

by Lori_Jane



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Энни Креста стала победительницей в семидесятых Голодных играх





	Последствия

У Мэгз, должно быть, очень странное выражение лица, раз Финник не улыбается.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?.. — спрашивает она, рассерженно глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Что такое? — он удивлен и, кажется, даже немного напуган. 

В этот момент Финник выглядит так, будто ему снова четырнадцать, и он сам только несколько часов назад выиграл шестьдесят пятые.

— Не прикидывайся! — Мэгз отворачивается. Смотреть на него — настоящая пытка. — Я знаю, куда ты уходил по вечерам. Скажи, с кем тебе пришлось переспать, чтобы выйти на одного из учредителей Игр и убедить его в том, что землетрясение — это хорошая идея? С Сенекой, может быть? Или я беру недостаточно высоко?

— Мэгз, все не так...

На самом деле все именно так, и это сводит Мэгз с ума, заставляет ее повышать голос и говорить Финнику ужасные вещи.

— После того, как Сикст умер, шансы Энни на выживание упали. После того, как она сбежала на край Арены, шансы ее стали и того ниже, ей было не протянуть больше недели без подарков Капитолия и готовности убивать. Но ты знал, что она так хорошо плавает, догадался сам или узнал от одной из своих поклонниц, что дамба непрочная...

— Мэгз, — он продолжает тихо повторять ее имя, будто пытается вымолить прощение.

— Гордись собой, Финник. Ты помог Энни, и она победила. Вот только сможешь ли ты по-прежнему улыбаться ей, зная, что этой бедной девочке придется делать до конца ее жизни? Что ей придется быть, как мы? Как ты, пока она свежа и хороша собой? Или надеешься, что Сноу простит ей случайную победу?

— Я...

— Надеюсь, теперь ты понимаешь, на что ты обрек Энни своим желанием спасти ее, — она, наконец, находит в себе силы обернуться.

Финник стоит на коленях.

Да, теперь он понимает.

— Я ведь люблю ее, — шепчет Финник. — Правда, люблю.

Мэгз уже жалеет, что затеяла этот разговор. Что он принес, кроме еще больших страданий? Как он поможет несчастной Энни, которая смеется невпопад и почти не осознает, где находится?

— Прости. — Ноги больше не держат ее, и она опускается на колени рядом с Финником. — Прости меня, старую...

Слово «карга» вылетает у нее из головы, вертится на языке и остается непроизнесенным.

Голова болит уже давно, но теперь боль становится невыносимой.

— Мэгз? Что с тобой? — Финник сжимает предплечье ее правой руки. Она не чувствует этого прикосновения.

— Вс... В по...

Она часто моргает.

На лице у Финника настоящий испуг. Он что-то кричит ей, но Мэгз не может понять и слова, поэтому просто кивает.

Она пытается вспомнить, всегда ли его глаза были такими же ярко-голубыми, как...

Слово «бирюза» так и не приходит ей на ум.


End file.
